This is the Life
by Queen-Of-The-SuperNatural
Summary: Sequel to "Parent Trap: GX Style!" The former Duel Academy gang has KIDS! They have settled down years ago and all live a happy life and marriage. Nothing that has to do with our favorite gang is normal. Don't think that just because they settled down years ago, means that they no longer capable to go on adventures! Keep in mind, life is never boring if you know the Yuki family.
1. Lost Soul: I

**Hey guys! I'm back with the sequel to my first GX story, "Parent Trap: GX Style!" This story, however, is not based on any kind of movie. This story is all me. I have a lot of OCs too, because I made sure to give the gang kids. Let me tell you this, none of them are only children, or at least none of them are going to be only children. I may, just may have added a bit too many twins... like, three pairs of twins, maybe more. This chapter focuses on how each member of the former GX gang is living their life.**

**Jaden(39) and Alexis(39) Yuki: ****Cassidy and Katherine, 17. Alexander and Jason , 3. (Expecting in 4 months)**

**Jesse(39) and Kristianna(38) Anderson: ****Eric, 19. Julianna, 17. Jessica, 3. (Expecting in less than a month)**

**Syrus(39) and Rose(37) Truesdale: ****Leslie, 18. Marina, 3.**

**Chazz(40) and Mindy(39) ****Princeton: ****Mandy, 17. Mara and Mark, 10.**

**Bastion(39) and Jasmine(39) Misawa: ****Jacqueline, 18. Vallery, 12.**

**Tyranno(38) and Violet(39) Hassleberry: ****Rex, 16. (Expecting in 7 months)**

**Aster(40) and Abigail(40) Phoenix: ****Ross, 17. Destiny, 17 weeks.**

**Jim(39) and Jainne(38) Cook: ****Jonie, 19. Jack 16.**

**Axel(40) and Stacy(36) Brodie: ****Dominic, 19. Damion, 18.**

**Atticus(42) and Venessa(41) Rhodes: ****Britney, 22. Atticus Junior, 17. Angelica, 7. (Expecting in 4 months)**

**Zane(41) and Lindsay(40) Truesdale: ****Selena, 22. Zachary, 19. Samantha, 6.**

**I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**This is the Life**

* * *

"Jaden, I love you, but I can't do this anymore!" Jaden chuckled nervously as his wife's grip tightened. "This BETTER NOT be another set of twins." Alexis growled, then letting her grip loosen and resting her head on his shoulder, sighing.

Alexis and Jaden were happily married, they had four kids and were currently expecting. They were going to check out the gender today.

They had two teenage daughters, Cassidy and Katherine Yuki, at the age of 17. Two boys, Alexander and Jason Yuki, at the age of 3. Jaden and Alexis, being the parents, were both 39.

DAMN! They were getting old! Though that never stops them from making more kids. Even though Alexis swore this would be the last time she got pregnant.

Cassidy and Katherine, though the twin teens loved little kids, couldn't help but hate the fact that their parents would make them baby-sit alot. But the up-coming baby (or babies, you never know) that was coming in four months would surely, without a doubt, love its parents to bits.

The Yuki kids were over at Jesse and Kristianna's house, with Julianna and Jessica Anderson. Eric was out with his friends. Turns out, Kristianna Anderson was eight months pregnant, wanting the baby's sex to be a surprise. Also, Violet Hassleberry was two months. Venessa Rhodes, Atticus' wife, was also five months pregnant, expecting hers to come in the month of June, like Alexis'.

The Yuki family have already forgiven Blair and she was now, once again, friends with the former Duel Academy gang. Don't worry, she's nice now.

* * *

"Who you taking to prom, Jules?" Cassidy asked as she popped some popcorn into her mouth, Katherine did the same. Cassidy and Katherine Yuki were identical twins, and today they chose to confuse their friends by wearing the same outfits. They both had long, straight brown hair and natural blonde highlights, slightly tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. They wore black mini-skirts, black leather heeled boots that went knee-high, a blood red tank top, and a short-sleeved leather jacket that stopped above their belly buttons. They wore red hoop earrings and the golden heart locket their parents got them for their 13th birthday. Inside both lockets was a picture of their family. Her face bore no makeup whatsoever.

Julianna smiled, "Well actually, David asked me out and I told him I'd think about it." Julianna Anderson had long, wavy teal hair and blue eyes with bits of green, and fair skin. What she didn't get from her father was his southern accent, she was all natural. She wore white short-shorts, a pink top with only a strap holding it up on her right shoulder while she had the full sleeve on her left shoulder, it ruffled slightly at the bottom. She wore pink heels and her nails were painted to match. Julie's hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, showing off her real emerald earings that dangled from her ears. She also had on a simple silver necklace.

The reason they were so dressed up was because they just came home from shopping, and them girls gotta look their best in public.

"David?" Katherine asked, "You know, I dated him in freshman year and I know for a fact all he wants is to get into your pants. Daddy threatened to kick his ass when I told him." She giggled. "I wanted to let him, Dad I mean. David's lucky I let him off easy, all I did was dump him."

Julianna raised an eyebrow, "If he tried that on me I'd get Eric to gang up on him with Zack." Cassidy and Katherine laughed. Just then, Jason and Alex ran into the room, jumping on their sisters' lap. Jason on Cassidy and Alex on Katherine.

"When's Daddy coming back?" Jason, AKA Daddy's little troublemaker, asked. Jason and Alexander Yuki were also dressed to look identical. They both had light brown hair like the tip of their father's hair and slightly tanned skin, they got their caramel eyes from Alexis and their care-free attitude from Jaden. They both wore a black T-shirt with blue splattered everywhere and jeans. They had on matching sneakers so they looked exactly alike. Miraculously, Jaden and Alexis could tell apart Jason from Alex and Cassy from Kathy. But sometimes, they could get a little mixed up.

"Ya! And Mama." Alex, AKA Mama's little angel (pfft, yeah right), added. Katherine sighed.

"Mommy and Daddy went to see if the baby - or babies - is a girl or a boy." she answered. "Mom **is **getting big pretty fast, maybe she actually is having more twins. Hmm, Crystal and Christian."

"Jaime and Adam!" Juliana grinned. Cassidy giggled.

"Cassandra and Christopher." she joked.

"Hey, I like that." Alexis suddenly walked in front of them, smiling. Cassidy and Katherine's eyes widened.

"More twins?!" they gasped. Alexis laughed, shaking her head.

"Maybe. It's for me and your father to know, and for everyone else to find out at the birth." Jaden also appeared then. He looked slightly dazed. Alexis poked him, "Hey, I'm the one carrying." she said.

Jaden rolled his eyes and placed an arm around his wife's shoulders, "Yeah, and I'll be the one caring after you're done carrying. By the way, this **is **going to be the last time you carry a baby in that over-used belly of yours." he said seriously. Alexis sighed, mentally agreeing. Alexis wore a big T-shirt to cover up her belly and plain jeans. Jaden was in an orange shirt and jeans. She leaned her head against Jaden's chest and groaned.

Jason and Alex watched silently. Julianna smiled, she couldn't wait to get her own new little brother or sister. Then something occurred to her. Her eyes narrowed at the little boys in her best friends' laps. "Where's Jessica? Aren't you two supposed to be playing with her?" The younger twin's eyes widened.

"Uh, oh." He chorused. Just then, there was a scream.

"SISSY! MAMMY! DADDY!" A little girl was heard all throughout the house. Jason eeped and jumped off of Cassidy's lap, running to hide behind his parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, let's go home now." he begged, pulling on his father's pants leg. Jaden sighed. He looked toward the older twin, Alex was looking at Jason curiously. Obviously Alex had no idea why Jessica was screaming.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Alexis screamed herself, annoyed. "JESSE!" she marched off toward the master bedroom. Jaden quickly made a move to follow her. When Alexis opened the door to the master bedroom, Jesse and Kristy were sleeping. Jaden sweat dropped. How could they sleep through _this_?

"Jesse, man." Jaden groaned and walked over to the bed. "Wake up bro." Jesse turned around so his back was now to Jaden, clearly he was awake, he knew his daughter was screaming, but he decided to just drown out the noise.

"Tell Julie to take care of her sister. Tell which ever twin that did it: good job." Jesse mumbled, eyes still closed. Jaden rolled his eyes and chuckled. Jason, who decided to follow, grinned. Then the screaming stopped. Looks like Julie took care of it.

"See you, Jesse. We're leaving now." Jesse simply moaned, as if telling us he heard.

"Come on, babe." Alexis said. "Let's get the kids and jet. I'm getting to old for this."

* * *

"Sweetie, please." Rose said. Rose Truesdale had long, curly orange hair and brown eyes. She was currently clad in a red dress for inside the house. Black flats on her feet. "We'll get Daddy to go to Uncle Jay's tomorrow." Marina, Rose and Syrus' youngest daughter at three-years-old, pouted. Marina inherited her mothers orange hair, which was put up into two braids. Marina wore a red tanktop with brown trimming and a pair of brown shorts. She was wearing slippers.

"Where's Lezzy?" Marina asked, referring to her older, eighteen-year-old sister Leslie. Leslie also has long, curly red hair like her sister and mother, but she had blue eyes whereas Marina had violet eyes.

"She's at your Uncle's house." Rose sighed, moving away a stray hair that fell on Marina back with her hand.

Marina's eyes sparkled. "Can I go to Uncle Zanie's house? I want to see Sammy and Zackie and Selly."

"Fine, Mary." Rose sighed. Marina was born with Rose's stubborn attitude while Leslie got Sy's shyness.

But they both got Rose's looks.

* * *

"Zack." Leslie started. "I won." she flipped over her trap card, activating it. Zack's monsters disappeared and Leslie attacked directly with her Spirit Knight. "Third time in a row, cuz. You're getting lazy."

Zack growled. "No. You're just getting better." Leslie flashed Zack a knowing smile. Leslie wore a yellow sun dress, her orange hair was up in a pony tail.

"Oh, well thank you." Zackary rolled his eyes at his cousin. Zack has spikey dark blue hair like his father and deep, cold blue eyes to complete. He was wearing a black undershirt with his unbuttoned, dark blue jacket and jeans.

"Hi Lezzy! Where's Mama, Z?" Samantha asked as she hopped into the living room. Samantha had short blonde hair and blue eyes, she was all Lindsay, there was no Syrus on her. Her outfit consisted of a brown skirt and an orange long-sleeve. A pink bow was in her hair, and she was barefoot.

Before Zack could answer the excited six-year-old, their mother entered the room. Lindsay Truesdale had shoulder-length pure blonde hair and thin blue eyes. She wore a tight, black dress and a ribbon on her neck, forming a bow-like choker. Her left eye was completely covered by her hair. She was holding a purse. "Look kids, I'm going out on a business meeting at a restaurant. Could you please behave for one night without me here?"

"But Mommy-"

"No buts Samantha. Selena's in charge, and if she goes out, Zachary's in charge. And Zackary is not allowed out." She explained, then bent down to kiss her daughter on the cheek. "We'll play later Samantha." then she left the house.

Selena entered the room then. "I'm putting Zack in charge, I'm going to Britney's. We... Uh... we need to discuss some things..." Selena looked just like her father. She has long dark blue hair framing her face in the front and short dark blue hair in layers in the back. She also had bangs, the longest one going down the middle of her forehead, just between her eyes. She had emotionless blue eyes just like her father, and was wearing a black dress that showed her back. The only thing keeping the dress in place was the three strings wrapped around her neck, forming a choker. Her shoulders were bare and she had on black high heels.

"You're going out." Zack reworded simply. Selena nodded. "Okay, take your time, Sis." Selena smiled.

"Thanks little bro, you're my favorite baby brother." she walked out the house.

"First of all: I'm not a baby! Second of all: I'm your only brother!" Zack yelled after her.

"Yeah, Yeah. Doesn't mean you're not my favorite!" She called after him, getting into her car and driving out the driveway.

Zack chuckled lightly, watching as Selena's car disappeared into the distance... And then a familiar one came into view. He sighed, "Leslie, your sister's here."

"Aww man!"

* * *

"MARA! MARK!" Mandy groaned. "HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY ROOM AGAIN?!" Mandy had fair skin and long, pitch black hair and ebony eyes. You can't really be surprised when both mother and father have black hair and eyes. She wore a ruffled black skirt and a white blouse with a black trim, buttons going down the middle. She wore a black necklace with a silver heart.

The wall at the front of the room was splattered with black paint. This **may **have been what she was screaming about... "Look, Mandy," Mara appeared at the doorway, "I had nothing to do with this." Mark walked to be next to her.

"Neither did I." Mara and Mark were both born with their father's pale white skin. Mara had short, lighty spiked hair while Mark's hair was spiked everywhere. They had matching onyx eyes and wore almost the same outfit. While Mark had on a black zip-up vest with nothing underneath, Mara had on a black zip-up vest that only covered her breast, showing off her stomach. Also, Mark had on black pants while his sister wore black shorts. Mark had on a belt, too. They both wore matching necklaces. The necklaces are a gold hoop with three smaller golden hoops on its top, making it look like a paw print. They both wore sneakers.

"Then who did it?" she demanded.

_"I did! I did!"_ Ojama Yellow appeared in front of Mandy. Mandy groaned and tried to swat him away. It didn't do any good.

"Go mess up Dad's room, Yellow." she ordered. "Do what you do best, go annoy your boss, not your boss's daughter. Now go get Green to clean this up."

_"Yes Ma'am!"_

* * *

"Aster Phoenix! Where is my baby girl?!" Abigail demanded from her daughter's bedroom. Abigail had long, icy purple hair and rich brown eyes. In fact, her hair looked almost white. Instead of Aster, Ross, Abigail's son, entered the room.

"Dad took Destiny to get a check up, she's been coughing really bad lately." Ross explained. Ross had shaggy, natural gray hair like his father, and bright blue eyes. He had pale skin and was wearing headphones. He had on black leather jeans and jacket with a white T-shirt.

"Well he should've said so." Abigail muttered, then turned back to her son. "It's a Saturday, sweetie. Why don't you go over to a friends house? You've got plenty of those." she suggested.

"Nah, I rather stay home today."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

"Hey Bastion!" Aster called from the sidewalk, Destiny in his arms. Destiny was the newest member of the Pheonix family, at 17 weeks. Destiny had her mother's icey purple hair and fair skin. Destiny also had big, dark blue eyes. Aster just saw Bastion cross the street, his family in tow.

The scientist turned around to see the dueling pro. "Oh, hey there Aster! Where's the wife?" he asked as he halted his steps. Jasmine turned to see Aster too. Jacqueline and Vallery also turned.

"She's at home, probably ready to read me the riot act because I didn't inform her where I took her precious daughter." Aster sighed, Destiny's bid blue eyes opened as she yawned, looking around curiously.

"Oh! She's so cute! Can I hold her Dad?" Vallery asked her father, looking up at Bastion. "Please?" Bastion sighed and looked toward Aster, who nodded.

"Sure, kid. Be careful though." Bastion said. Vallery grinned and nodded. Aster leaned down a bit and carefully gave his little girl to the excited twelve-year-old.

Vallery had shoulder-length brown hair, her bangs hanging loosely from her face and ebony eyes to complete. She wore a purple shirt that stopped just above her belly button with a hot pink heart in the middle, the word 'LOVE' written across it. She was wearing ripped jeans and a pair of black flats. She had a silver chained necklace with an amethyst charm and small, star earings. The only bit of makeup she wore was lip gloss.

Jacqueline, or Jacky, was wearing hip-huggers and a tube-top that flows at the bottom. A small, short-sleeved jacket covering her shoulders. She had on a pair of white heels and a diamond necklace. The only make she wore was lip gloss, mascara, and light yellow eye shadow. Jacky had shoulder-length raven hair and matching onyx eyes.

Then Destiny sneezed on Vallery, earning laughs from everyone except the victim.

* * *

"Yes, Sir." Axel said as he hung up his work phone. Axel was a spy, a very good one at that. He did start in high school after all. "Stacy, Boomer's on the run again." He informed, as Stacy entered the room.

"Well, you want me to go with you? I can bring Damion and Dominic to the Hassleberries or Cooks." Stacy said. Stacy had long, curly red hair and eyes to match. She wore a black tube top that stopped right above her belly button. "I think everyone else is busy."

"That's fine," Axel grunted, getting up of his seat. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Stacy rose an eyebrow.

"Mhm. I'm coming." she wasn't asking, she was going. "That's final."

* * *

"I, for one," Violet started, "Think it's triplets." she smiled. Violet was talking to Venessa on the phone.

_"Good one, Vi." _Venessa chuckled. _"Tell that to the Serge and he'll faint."_

Violet smirked, though she knew she couldn't see her, "Oh, he would." She then turned around, seeing her husband enter the room.

_"He there?" _Vennesa asked.

"Sure is." Violet answered. "I gotta go, I'll call you back." Tyranno Hassleberry was leaning against the wall silently, waiting for Violet to hang up.

_"Ok. See ya sista." _Vennesa said, hanging up. Violet put her phone down as she heard the click on the other end.

"What's up?" she asked. Hassleberry walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, Violet leaned back into his hold. Violet had straight black hair that was tied up in a messy bun, her bangs hanging loosly by her face. She had brown eyes and was wearing a purple sweater over her black tank top. She had on black slacks and flip flops.

Hassleberry was in a yellow T-shirt and khaki shorts, his favorite [worn out] combat boots (yes, they still fit...), and a bandana to hold back his bangs. "Axel's wife called." he said.

"Stacy?"

"Uh... ya. Her." he still had trouble with their names. Violet rolled her eyes at this. "D-"

"We're home!" a voice called from the living room. Violet chuckled. That was Damion, one of Axel's kids. The younger one. The older one, Dominic was more like his father. Quiet and reserved. Damion seemed to have dubbed the Hassleberry residence as his second home. Violet was Stacy's step sister, therefore, the kids' aunt.

Hassleberry sighed, "Nevermind." He was _about _to tell her that Damion and Dominic were being dropped off. A little too late for that. Violet giggled.

* * *

"Look, Candy." Jonie started to the 13 year old crocodile, "If you ate my homework again I'll need to take you to school to prove to my fricken teacher that I live with a real, live crocodile." Candy looked down in guilt. Jonie sighed and petted the croc's head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Candy was one of Shirly's many babies, but Jim and Jainne weren't going to have 23 crocodiles and their mother running around the house. So they kept two, one for Jonie and one for Jack. Jonie named hers Candace, Candy for short. Jack named his Stormy. Naturally it would have been Thunder, but then he found out he picked out a girl croc.

Jonie had long blonde hair like her mother, which was up in pigtails, and dark, deep blue eyes like her father. Amazingly enough, she was born with the ability to see a person's true-self, no matter how much they try to hide it. Just like her father, who was indeed proud of her. Jonie wore a white spaghetti strapped, simple white summer dress and white flats.

Candy then waddled out of Jonie's bedroom, most likely hungry.

Jonie sighed to herself and got up, walking to her Mom and Dad's room, a thought in mind. Jonie stopped at the door and paused for a minute, contemplating knocking.

_Just in case..._ And so she brought her hand up to the door, and knocked. "Daddy?" she called. The door opened to reveal Jaimme, her mother. Jonie frowned.

"What's wrong with me?" Jaimme asked teasingly, "Your father's in the bathroom, showering." Jaimme had straight blonde hair that went halfway down her back and golden hazel eyes. She wore jean shorts and a pink blouse that showed off both her shoulders.

Jonie smirked. "Nothing Mother. Can I go to the Yuki's place?" she asked.

"Sure, fine with me." Jaimme shrugged. "See if your brother would go with you." Jonie smiled.

"Thanks Mom." and she made her way to her brother's room. When she got there she turned the handle and opened the door without hesitation. Jack was laying on his bed, going over his deck. Jonie cleared her throat, making Jack look up.

"Yes?" he asked. Jack had spikey brown hair like his father and golden hazel eyes like his mother. He wore a green T-shirt and brown pants.

"You wanna go see Cassy and Kathy?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jack agreed as he got up.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"No!" Selena gasped at her friend.

"Yes..." Britney cried. "What am I going to tell Kevin? Even worse, Dad!" It wasn't a surprise when Britney and Selena became best friends. Both their fathers were best friends, too! So most saw it coming.

"Well, Uncle Atti and Aunt V won't disown you." Selena reassured. "And if Kev won't help, your Dad and my Dad will gather all their friends and kill him." Britney laughed slightly, knowing that would be exactly what would happen. Britney was Atticus' eldest daughter at the age of 22. She was born a copy of her mother. They both had long, curly, light pink hair and blue eyes.

"Well, I guess instead of going to my apartment we're going to my parent's house first." Britney sighed. "Whoopee..."

Selena lightly chuckled.

The ride to the Rhodes' house was particularly silent, except for Selena asking Britney questions every now and then. In no time, they were in the driveway of Britney's former household. Angelica, or Angie, Britney's younger sister at seven-years-old, saw her sister's car pull up since she was playing outside, so she hurried over to the car.

"Sissy!" Angie hugged her as Britney and Selena got out of the car. Brit smiled and hugged her back. "Mommy and Daddy locked me out of the house." She pouted, Selena managed to keep a straight face, but Brit burst out in laughter. Oh, her parents never change.

When they got to the door, Britney took out her keys and unlocked the door herself. To this, Angie ran into the house to get 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' because 'Sissy' was here. Atticus JR looked up from the couch he was sitting at to see his older sister and her friend. Atticus JR was a carbon copy of his father.

"Hey, Brit." he greeted.

"Hey, Att." she greeted with the same bored tone as Atticus. Atticus JR chuckled.

Then, Venessa and Atticus, their parents, entered the living room, Angie in tow. "What are you doing here, sweetie?" Venessa asked her eldest.

Britney frowned and looked away at them. Angie tilted her head in confusion. "I'm..." Brit started, but hesitated. Selena saw this and decided to cut in for her friend.

"She's pregnant."

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**Another pregnant woman! Wow. Well, this chapter was more of an introduction of the OCs and to fill you in on what's going on in the gang's life at the moment. The next chapter won't be all jumbled up, though. I'm most likely going to bring everyone together at the Yuki household.**

**On the Poll on my profile, it so far tied on twins and triplets. All boys for the triplets and girl/boy for the twins. If the chapter where the gender and amount is revealed comes and there are still ties, I'll have to decide on my own.**

**㈎2 Review please! ㈎2**


	2. Lost Soul: II

**Well, wasn't this a quick update? **

**Anyway, on to the story...**

* * *

**This is the Life**

_**Get Together Everyone!**_

_**Recap-**_

_Then, Venessa and Atticus, their parents, entered the living room, Angie in tow. "What are you doing here, sweetie?" Venessa asked her eldest._

_Britney frowned and looked away at them. Angie tilted her head in confusion. "I'm..." Brit started, but hesitated. Selena saw this and decided to cut in for her friend._

_"She's pregnant."_

_**-End Recap**_

**Britney POV**

Silence. That was what went on in the Rhodes house for a few seconds, though it felt like years. I patiently awaited her family's reaction. And Angelica was the one to break the silence. Bless her.

"I'm going to be an aunt?" Angie asked, excited. I smiled and nodded.

"Holy cow! I'm going to be a grandmother!" Mom shrieked, running up to me and bringing her into a bone-crushing hug. I laughed, my eyes were glued to my father though. I wanted his reaction most. And I hoped it would be a good one.

"Congrats." Atticus said before turning back to what he was doing before. I rolled my eyes at him.

Mom let go of me and turned to her husband, who just stood in shock. "Honey?" And then Dad snapped out of it, he let a grin spread across his face.

"My daughter's pregnant!" he yelled. "I'm getting too old! I'm going to be a grandpa before I become a singer!" Mom and I cringed.

"Honey, you're 42. You're never going to be a singer." she sighed. "Let go of that dream. Please! Oh, for the love of God." she pleaded. Dad couldn't sing to save his life. Dad, however, ignored her pleas.

I didn't expect Dad to take it this good! He's my father and he was too over-protective of me when I lived here. I guess he finally came to realize the fact that I'm an adult now. It's kind of a bummer... I miss being 'Daddy's little girl'.

"I have to call Lexi!" he gasped and ran into the next room. That, I expected. I turned to my best friend next to me. She was _smiling_. Gasp! She shows emotion! Just kidding, I know she shows emotion. But she's too much like her father sometimes. Selena turned to me and mouthed, 'See'.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I heard her chuckle. I turned to my mother, "Hey, Mom," I start, "Can we all go to Aunt Lexi's house?" I asked her. Mom nodded.

"Yeah, we can." the pregnant woman said. "I think we'll have to regardless."

"Why?" I asked, confused. She didn't answer. Ugh! My parents are so annoying sometimes.

Dad entered the room and answered my question for me, "Alexis won't pick up. We're going to her house. Turns out Jonie and Jack are there, too. So are the Misawa's." Dad said, a weird thinking look on his face.

"Might as well just call everyone else over for a get-together-party-thing." I joked.

"That's a great idea!" Dad gasped. Of course he takes me seriously.

**Atticus POV**

"That's a great idea!" I gasp. Of course I heard the sarcasm in my dear eldest daughter's voice, but It was a good idea nonetheless. It would be great to see everyone in the same place! The last time that happened was three months ago at The Chazz's place.

Venessa sighed, "Okay, I'll text all the mothers to go to Jay's house." she said, whipping out her phone. "We can go out now, all of us are dressed." I looked over everyone in the room.

Venessa was in black shorts, a big T-shirt that covered up the stomach that held my unborn baby, and black flats. Her T-shirt was light pink to match her beautiful, long, curly hair and her shorts showed off her long legs- not that I noticed.

My little Angel wore a cute, light blue dress that flowed beneath the waist and white flats. Her dress had a bow on the side and her short brown hair that she got from me was in a pony tail. She also had on a small locket. Her brown eyes shone with excitement. I swear she got her good looks from me. Ok, fine, from me _and _her mother. Mostly me, though.

Junior wore a grey T-shirt with a picture of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon on it, jeans and black and red sneakers. He looks **exactly **like I did when I was his age of 17. Wait... I looked a bit better.

Britney wore a green blouse that didn't cover her shoulders, but did cover her arms. She also wore jean shorts and green heels. She looked exactly like her mother did at twenty-two. Gosh, I'm getting old. My daughter's already preg- wait a minute!

"Who's the father?" I asked. Britney froze. Looks like she wanted to avoid that question for awhile.

"Kevin." she answered. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"...No." she managed. If this jerk 'Kevin' dumps my daughter because of a fricken pregnancy, I'll kill him.

Instead of voicing my promise, I say, "Let's go."

**Narrator's POV**

As the Rhodes drove to the Yuki's household, Venessa finished texting each of her friends about the rather large get-together. When they got there, the Cooks, Misawas, Princetons, and Truesdales, Zane's part, were already there.

This meant that a bunch of kids and teens were running around unsupervised. Let's check in with the ladies, shall we?

"So, Alexis." Jainne started, "What are you having, hmm? Another set of twins? Wouldn't be a surprise." Alexis simply laughed.

"That's a surprise to everyone except me and Jay." she responded "And when are you going to make another little one?" Jainne rolled her eyes.

"I'm done with kids. Jonie and Jack are enough." she groaned in response. Alexis giggled, she knew the feeling all too well.

"What's taking Jesse and Kristy so long? They live the closest to here." Mindy pointed out. "Sy and Rose, too. They live second closest." As the women took in this information, a sick feeling grew in the pit of each of their stomachs.

"You don't think anything bad happened do you?" Venessa asked, worried for their friend. No one said anything.

Now, to check up with the men.

"-babies." Jaden finished. He just told all the guys what they found out at ultrasound today. "Don't tell Lex I told you guys. She's have my head." he told them. "Don't tell the other girls either."

Everyone nodded.

"Wow Jay." Atticus chuckled. "You got a whole lot of kids." he pointed out. Jaden sighed and nodded.

"Thank God I only have Rex." Hassleberry, who just joined into the group, said. Everyone turned to him as he took a seat at the table.

"When did you get here?" Jaden asked. To him, Hassleberry showed out of nowhere. To everyone else, they saw Violet go join the rest of the ladies in the living room and Damion, Dominic, and Rex go join the rest of the teens go upstairs to Katherine's room. The little kids were in Jason's room.

"Just now, Serge." Hassleberry answered.

"Well, Hucklepuff," Chazz started, "Your wife's pregnant. So you'll have a little monster running around your house in no time." Yes, Chazz knew his name. But he couldn't help it, he did it all the time in Duel Academy, old habits are hard to break.

"Where's the little guy? Private Truesdale?" Hassleberry asked. Everyone shrugged.

"He's not here yet, mate." Jim said. "Jess ain't either."

Silence.

Jaden's phone broke this silence. Jaden quickly got it and checked the number. "It's Jesse." he announced.

"Put it on speaker!" Bastion exclaimed. Jaden nodded.

_"Jay?!" _A frantic Jesse asked on the other end.

"What is it Jess?" Jaden asked.

_"Kristy and Rose and Sy are in the hospital! Just hurry up and get here!" _He hung up.

The men stayed in silence after a moment, trying to register what they were just told. This time, Alexis broke the silence.

"JAY!" she screamed. The guys, kids, and teenagers all gathered in the living room quite quickly, just to see that they were screaming about what was on the news. Everyone's eyes widened, even the little ones'.

**On TV:**

_**"There's been a terrible accident! 37-year-old Rose Truesdale and 39-year-old Syrus Truesdale was just hit by another car. They are in Domino City Hospital, undergoing surgery." A reporter exclaimed, a mashed up red car was shown in the back ground, 'CAUTION' tape surrounding it.**_

**Off TV**

Everyone gasped.

"Jesse just called. Kristy's in the hospital too. She's probably giving birth." Jaden filled the girls and children in.

"Let's fucking get out of here then!" Leslie, who came with her aunt and uncle, demanded. She ran out the house. Everyone followed, getting into their respective cars and quickly driving off.

They hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

The nurses were shocked when a huge group of people suddenly ran into the hospital. They all hurried over to the front desk. Millions of questions then came out all at once. The nurse didn't understand a word.

"Where's mommy?!"

"How's Kristy?"

"What room is Anderson in?"

"Where is my mother?!"

"Uncle Jesse! Uncle Jesse!"

"How's Truesdale?"

"SHUT UP!" A voice yelled from behind, everyone turned around to see the one who spoke, Julianna Anderson. Julie was holding a sleeping Jessica and Eric was standing behind her.

"Julie!" Cassy gasped running over to her. "How's your mom?"

Julianna smiled. "She's asleep. The baby is already born, he didn't open his eyes yet. His name is Jetzu!" then she frowned. "Uncle Sy and Aunt Rose are still in surgery though..." she added quietly.

"Just get a visitor's pass and you can come with us to see the baby." Eric mumbled.

"Okay."

* * *

Jesse hummed as he cradle his new son in his arms. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, but so far, he was an exact copy of Jesse. He smiled lightly as the newborn yawned. Jesse's head shot up when he heard the door to the hospital room open. Kristy was still asleep.

The whole gang entered the room quietly, gathering around Jesse to see the baby.

"He's so... _small_." Jessica, who woke up along the way, commented.

"He's beautiful Jesse." Jasmine complimented. All the other girls nodded in agreement. Jesse smiled and turned to Jaden.

"He's different." he stated simply. "He stopped crying the second I touched him, when he was born... I felt... like a part of my soul dismounted my body." Jaden rose an eyebrow at him and looked at the baby.

As if on cue, its eyes opened, staring straight into Jaden's. There were gasps from the ones that went to Duel Academy together.

Jetzu's eyes were a dark, deep orange color.

* * *

**You see where I'm going with this thing?**

_**Jaden(39) and Alexis(39) Yuki: Cassidy and Katherine, 17. Alexander and Jason , 3. (Expecting in 4 months)**_

_**Jesse(39) and Kristianna(38) Anderson: Eric, 19. Julianna, 17. Jessica, 3. Jetzu, newborn.**_

_**Syrus(39) and Rose(37) Truesdale: Leslie, 18. Marina, 3.**_

_**Chazz(40) and Mindy(39) Princeton: Mandy, 17. Mara and Mark, 10.**_

_**Bastion(39) and Jasmine(39) Misawa: Jacqueline, 18. Vallery, 12.**_

_**Tyranno(38) and Violet(39) Hassleberry: Rex, 16. (Expecting in 7 months)**_

_**Aster(40) and Abigail(40) Phoenix: Ross, 17. Destiny, 17 weeks.**_

_**Jim(39) and Jainne(38) Cook: Jonie, 19. Jack 16.**_

_**Axel(40) and Stacy(36) Brodie: Dominic, 19. Damion, 18.**_

_**Atticus(42) and Venessa(41) Rhodes: Britney, 22. Atticus Junior, 17. Angelica, 7. (Expecting in 4 months)**_

_**Zane(41) and Lindsay(40) Truesdale: Selena, 22. Zachary, 19. Samantha, 6.**_

_**Britney(22) Rhodes and Kevin(23) Summers: (Expecting in 9 months)**_


	3. Lost Soul: III

**Back with chapter 3! This story is surprisingly easy to write. That's why I keep updating quickly. Hm... Well, if you catch what Yubel's trying to say here, you'll have a little hint on how many kids each pregnant person is having.**

**Anyway, on to the story.**

* * *

**This is the Life**

_**Chapter 3: A Spirit's Survival**_

_**Recap-**_

_"He's different." he stated simply. "He stopped crying the second I touched him, when he was born... I felt... like a part of my soul dismounted my body." Jaden rose an eyebrow at him and looked at the baby._

_As if on que, it's eyes opened, staring straight into Jaden's. There were gasps from the ones that went to Duel Academy together._

_Jetzu's eyes were a dark, deep orange color._

_**-End Recap**_

**Yubel's POV**

I watched as Jaden's eyes turned into Haou's, then mine, then back to his. I knew what was going on. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Frowning at the thought, I appeared in my spirit form next to Jaden.

_"Yubel,"_ he acknowledged me, _"Do you know what's going on?"_ I crossed my arms and turned toward Jetzu, Jesse's newborn baby. I smiled lightly as he turned his attention to me and stared straight into my eyes.

Yep, this was Jehu's reincarnation. "How you doin' Jehu?" I asked, "Long time no talk." Jetzu yawned and turned back to his father. I rolled my eyes. He hasn't changed, even as a baby.

_"Yubel?" _I looked towards Jesse, who was the one to speak, _"Why does he look like me when you possessed me back in DA?"_ I sighed. This question was going to come up sooner or later, there was no avoiding it in the first place.

"Your adventures stop here, Jesse." I told him, "It's time for the next generation to step up."

_"Our generation?" _Cassidy asked. I guess the kid's been listening to me.

I shook my head and pointed to Jetzu, "Their generation."

_"What do you mean?" _Jesse asked. I sighed.

"Take a look at your baby, then all the pregnant women in the room. Take a look at the fathers. Their past." I told them.

Jaden raised an eyebrow at me and turned to Alexis. His eyes shifted to her stomach, then back to me. He turned to Atticus and Venessa, then Violet and Hassleberry. He turned his attention back to the baby Jesse held in his arms. His eyes widened, and he gasped.

"Hey! He solved the problem! Jaden did. He did, he did!" I teased.

_"What's going on Jay?" _Alexis asked. _"Who are you talking to?" _Jaden brought his gaze over to me.

_"Yubel." _He stated simply. She nodded, understanding.

_"Jay, what's she talking about?" _Jesse asked.

"Humans don't live forever." I piped up, "Spirits do. We need a new body to call home. Jehu chose Jetzu." I explained. "Hai-" I slapped my hand over my mouth before I said anything else. I almost told them the future!

Winged Kuriboh suddenly showed up on Jaden's shoulder, I narrowed my eyes at him. He whispered something into Jay's ear. Just what was that fur-ball telling him? Winged Kuriboh nodded and cheered at Jaden's silent answer, then disappeared once again.

_"Hey, are we forgetting something?" _Jonie asked. Everyone thought for a moment, while I rolled my eyes.

"You forgot about Syrus and Rose, idiots." I said, though only a select few could see and hear me. Them being Jay, Cassy, Kathy, Jace, Alex, Jess, Eric, Jules, Jessie, Chazz, Mandy, Mark and Mara. In other words, the Anderson, Yuki, and Princeton family. Well, Jetzu could see and hear me too, but he was a baby. He had no idea what was going on at the moment.

_"Sy!" _Jaden exclaimed. The gears in everyone else's heads seemed to start turning again.

"Well, duh." I commented, smartly. But before Jaden could make a move to see what was going on with his two friends, I grabbed him by his shirt. He turned to me, confused.

A frown made its way to my face, "Jay... don't blame yourself when you find out."

* * *

_**(Somewhere in Domino City)**_

_**-Time rewind-**_

**Anonymous POV**

"Them?" I asked, gesturing to the red vehicle across the road, waiting for the red light to magically turn green.

The woman next to me nodded. She had brown hair pulled up into a pony tail, I couldn't tell the color of her eyes because she wore sunglasses. But she had on a black hat, leather jacket and boots, a red T-shirt and tights. She was around her mid-thirties.

I looked back at the car across from us and back to the woman seated next to me. "Do I-" she stopped me by placing a check for 150,000.00 dollars on my lap. I stared at it, astounded.

I guess that was a yes on her part. I looked up at the light, it was still red. Then I illegally drove, past the speed limit, straight into the red car. I quickly turned down the other road, getting out of the sight of the "accident".

"Good job." The woman smirked, "Tootles." she then hopped out of the stolen truck and walked away. I turned back to the crash that I caused, which was barely in my own view.

I could vaguely make out the spikey, faded baby-blue haired man who the ambulance that just arrived placed on a stretcher, hurrying him to the ambulance truck. The red-haired woman was still in the wrecked red car, people were trying to carefully take her out.

To think I caused that. I could barely make out the last thing I heard a nurse say before I hopped out the stolen truck myself,

"She's not breathing!"

* * *

_**(Domino Hospital)**_

_**-Present time-**_

**Narrative POV**

The gang was just told that Syrus Truesdale was in room 213 with a broken leg, he was allowed visitors. But Rose Truesdale, on the other hand was in a coma in room 109. She wasn't allowed visitors for the time being.

This worried Jaden especially. Just what did Yubel mean when she told him not to blame himself? Every time Jaden tried asking though, the only answer he'd get is silence. This only increased his worries.

Jason, Alex, Jessica, and Marina still had no idea what was going on. All they knew was that Aunt Rosey/Mommy and Uncle Sy/Daddy were hurt. They didn't like that in the least. Marina didn't like seeing her big sister sad.

"Is Daddy and Mommy OK?" Marina asked innocently, Leslie smiled sadly at her little sister and picked her up.

"We hope so, Mari." she responded. The big group passed room number by room number waiting 'til they approached number 213.

...207...

...211...

...213!

Venessa, being the person up front, took a deep breath and opened the door to Sy's hospital room. Inside, Syrus was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. His leg was propped up by some kind of device. He turned to the gang and gave a light smile, "Hey."

"Hey."

Marina jumped out of Leslie's arms and ran towards her father, hugging him as tight as her little arms could manage when she got to him. Syrus laughed and hugged his daughter back with the same amount of relief.

"Do you know how Rose is doing?" Syrus asked, "They wouldn't tell me."

"Dey said dat Mama's in a coma." Marina answered, "What does dat mean?" she asked. Syrus frowned, he didn't answer her.

"Can we see her?" he asked.

"No, they aren't allowing visitors." Leslie said, visibly frowning.

"Why let that stop ya?" Axel asked, entering the room. "You forget you got me."

"And me." Stacy smirked. "We just put a man made out of 200 pounds of muscle in jail. I think we can manage sneaking into a hospital room without being seen." she winked. "Someone help Sy in a wheelchair. We'll get there in no time."

* * *

As the gang made their way down the hospital halls, Zane was pushing his brother in his wheelchair.

"I feel like an old man." Syrus commented. Zane chuckled. "I remember pushing you around in one of these after Duel Academy because of your heart problem." he reminisced. Zane rolled his eyes. If you must know, his heart condition was cured. But if he had a choice to have never had that heart problem in the first place, he wouldn't take it. If he was never sick, he would have never met Lindsay. His young nurse, 'came wife.

Rose's room was already in sight, Room 109, but what happened next was a shock to everyone. A shriek filled the air, nurses ran into Room 109.

Coming from Rose's hospital room...

Was a flat-lining.

* * *

**...**


	4. Lost Soul: IV

**Back with chapter four!**

* * *

**This is the Life**

_**Chapter 4: The Jewel, The Flower, And The Bird**_

_**Recap-**_

_A shriek filled the air, nurses ran into Room 109._

_Coming from Rose's hospital room..._

_Was a flat-lining._

_**-End Recap**_

At the sound, Syrus panicked. He tried to wheel himself over to the room, but Zane's grip tightened. He wasn't letting go.

Everyone just stared in shock as nurses began to fill the room. Weren't they just about to see her? What happened to that? Their shocked expressions turned to worry and confusion once all the nurses that entered, exited.

They turned toward us, "Are you here for Rose Truesdale?" a woman asked. We nodded. "She seems to have gone missing! There isn't anyone in the bed." she explained.

"All that was left was a note with a picture." she went on, "Do any of you know what it means?" she held out two pieces of paper.

Zane grabbed them from her hand and handed it to Syrus. Syrus looked it over, he shook his head. His eyes shone with confusion and worry. He wanted to know what was going on!

Jaden, being on Syrus' right, got a look at the picture. His eyes widened as he snatched the photo from his hands.

"Hey!"

Jaden examined the picture closely. It was of two girls. Both looked at the age of 10. He had no idea how he never saw it before this.

The photo was of two ten-year-old girls smiling at the camera. On had short, brown hair that reached a little past her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes. The shorter girl had flowing, wavy blonde hair, but you could see her red roots. Her eyes were a deep royal blue. And, if you squinted, you could see the faint shadow of a boy in the background.

Jaden whispered something to himself, something no one else could decifer. "What do you know?" Sy asked, eagerly. "Read the note, it makes no sense to me." He handed Jaden the note.

Jaden quickly, yet hesitantly, unfolded the note. It read:

_Hello J-Bird,_

_Do you remember me? Ah, it's been so long hasn't it? What was it, about 25 years ago, eh. Well I took Rosey with me. I missed her. I needed her to help me with my plans. I advise you to keep one eye open at night. You never know which one of your friends is next. Or maybe I can meet my nieces and nefews? Hmm, tempting. I can reassure you that Rose is in no danger, but we can't say the same for anybody else. Oh, and that coma crap and no visitors was all me. She was perfectly fine! And don't come looking for me. I'll find you when the time is right._

_With all my hate,_

_A long lost jewl._

Jaden's jaw clenched. At least he knew Rose was safe. "She's fine Sy." he tried reassuring more himself than anyone else. "But you're going to be living with us for a while." He revealed. He couldn't take anymore chances, especially now that he knew what they were up against.

_**"Jay... don't blame yourself when you find out."**_

This is what Yubel meant.

"What?" Alexis asked. "They're staying?"

"What's going on, Slacker?" Chazz growled. Yup, even after all these years. A habit is a habit. The Duel Academy gang will never change.

"Rose has been taken, but she's perfectly fine." Jaden explained. "She was never in a coma in the first place."

"What do you mean she was never in a coma in the first place?!" Syrus shrieked. "The doctor said she was in a coma!"

"Would you believe me if I said we're dealing with the force of magic?" Jaden asked.

"..."

"Well, crazier things have happened." Jaden pointed out.

The former Duel Academy gang nodded. "Yeah, too true." Sy agreed, sighing. "But where's Rose? Who took her? How do you know she's safe?!"

Jaden sighed and closed his eyes, "The Jewl is incapable of lying. Plus, she would never hurt her best friend."

"Who is this 'The Jewl'?" Asked Aster.

Jaden frowned, "I'll tell you when we get back to my house. I'll go tell Jesse we're going. Everyone's coming to our place. The kids will be kept out of our conversation, except for my daughters, and Leslie."

Mandy frowned, "Why can't the rest of us? Or at least the older ones? _**P-lease **_Uncle Jay! I wanna know, too! We're old enough." Jacqueline, Damion, Dominic, Julianna, Eric, Zack, Jonie, Jack, Rex, Ross, and Junior nodded in agreement.

Mara growled, "I am _**not **_going to be left out of _**this **_one." the ten-year-old said to her father.

"Neither am I." Mark humphed stubbornly. Ah, the Princeton gene. To this, you could say, Father Chazz was proud of.

Chazz looked at his only son, then lazily turned his head to his past-rival. "So?" he asked the two-toned adult.

"No."

* * *

After everyone entered the Yuki household, the kids, except for a select few, went into Katherine's room. They left Julianna, Eric, and Jessica with their parents because they weren't needed and wanted to stay anyway. Syrus was discharged, with a little breaking of a rule here and there. So here they all were, sitting around the living room.

"'The jewl' is Jade." Jaden started, breaking the prolonging silence. "My younger sister."

"I have an aunt?!" Katherine gasped.

"Correction, _**we **_have an aunt?!" Cassidy was just as surprised. Jaden ignored them.

Alexis looked at her husband quizically, "But I thought you said that-"

"I know what I said." he cut her off. "She must have came back or something. I did say she could use magic." Jaden was silent for a moment, then he began to speak again. "Hey, as I recall, The Jewl and The Flower learned it together."

"Ok, now who's The Flower?! Why are you speaking in code?! What is my aunt's real name?!" Katherine started shooting question after question.

"The Flower is The Jewl's partner in crime." He smirked lightly at his own joke, that only he could understand. "The Bird is speaking in code because The Bird always does that."

"The Bird?" Alexis giggled, rolling her eyes. "Who dubbed you that? Jade?" Jaden grinned. Cassidy frowned. So her name was Jade.

"What does this have to do with Mom?" Leslie cut in. "Why did this The Jewl take my mother?!" she demanded.

"Rose is The Flower. Jade is the Jewl. They are partners in crime. They are best friends." Jaden explained. "Also, The Flower is my ex-girlfriend."

Syrus' eyes widened, "You knew _**and**_ dated my wife before me?" he squeaked. Jaden nodded like it was no big deal. It wasn't really. Not to him at least.

"So Rose was that girl you dated before DA. Wow." Alexis commented. "But wasn't she blonde?"

Jaden rolled his eyes, "She was a red head, then my sister poured blonde dye in her hair at school. That's how they became best friends. I never saw her with her red hair. So I had no idea it was Rose." he shrugged. "I thought they just shared a name." They dropped that subject.

"What do you mean, they were partners in crime?" asked Aster.

Jaden chuckled, "They came across this book one day. The discovered that it had spells in it, and that they were able to perform them." he explained. "Jade made the 'popular girl' in school admit her biggest fear. Which, by the way, was to be taken down by Jade Yuki. Rose got out of her... nevermind. And once I got my sticky hands on it, I accidently turned Jade jade. She was green for... about a month." he shrugged.

Despite the curent situation, Jaden just had to smile. He loved his sister. He missed her very much. He hasn't seen her years.

You know why?

Well, Jaden 'conveniently forgot' to mention...

Jade Emerald Yuki was considered legally dead for the past 25 years.

* * *

**You didn't think I'd kill her, did you?**


	5. Lost Soul: V

**This is the Life**

_**Chapter 5: Broken**_

_"Jade!" 12-year-old Rosalinda Haven whined, "Where are we going?" Jade giggled._

_"I want to show you something, Rosey!" she winked, "It's a surprise. Jay helped me." she grinned. "He's surprisingly good with decoration."_

_Rose raised an eyebrow at her friend._

_"We're here!" Jade cheered and opened the door to a pitch black room. She flipped on the lights._

_Rose gasped._

* * *

Jaden smiled to himself.

He missed his sister.

He wondered just what happened to her that fatefull night.

No one really knew.

* * *

_"Jaden!" Jade pouted, "Please? I love you." she begged. "You're my favorite brother and I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."_

_Jaden smirked at his younger sister. "I love you, too. But unfortunately, I can't say I won't do anything with it."_

_"You're serious?" she asked, suddenly worried. "But I didn't do anything to you!"_

_Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Last month, Mom and Dad were gone and you invited Rose over." Jade frowned._

_"Boy, can you hold a grude!" she crossed her arms, "I didn't mean it."_

_"Whatever." Jaden rolled his eyes and chanted something._

_He meant to give her crazy hair that couldn't be fixed for a month or something like that._

_Not this._

_"JADEN!" Jade screamed in anger after looking down at herself._

_"Hey, not my fault the spell back-fired and you turned green."_

* * *

She was always loving, caring, and happy.

She was the kind of person that would never hurt anyone she loves.

She was a wild, crazy (in the good way), adventurous girl.

She didn't deserve what happened to her all those years ago.

She thought different.

* * *

_"Jade," Rose frowned. "You're awesome, amazing, talented, beautiful, kind, smart, and a whole bunch of other things that would take forever to name." she hugged her crying best friend closer. _

_Jade sniffed, "But- but I- I- I'm not." Her cried became louder. "I deserve it."_

_Rose gasped. "You deserve nothing he did to you!" she consoled. "Jaden can tell you the same if you told him. You should tell him. He'll beat his ass."_

_Jade inwardly laughed. She knew it was true._

_"You are a great person. Don't let what he said get to you." Rose told her, "You are you. And you is the best, greatest, bestest bestest person on this whole planet."_

_Jade smiled._

_Jade knew her best friend thought just that. And that Jaden would agree._

_But deep, deep down-_

_No matter how happy and care-free she was._

_She didn't think herself great._

_She was broken._

* * *

Jaden knew his sister went through some rough times. He was always there to help her through them.

Even when she wouldn't tell him just what happened, he would be there nonetheless.

Jade took note of this. And hoped that someday, Jaden would find the best girl in the world to make him happy. She was already trying to hook him up with Rose.

But just as much as she was healing;

She was breaking.

* * *

_"You're a freak." Casey spat. Rose narrowed her eyes at the girl that just called her best friend a freak. _

_Jade, to anyone that didn't know her, was a strong girl. _

_Jade, to Rose and Jaden, was a sensitive girl that was slowly beginning to believe all the horrible thing people tell her. _

_They would always tell her different._

_But they had to be nice to her, right?_

_Jaden was family, Rose was a friend._

_They had to make her feel good about herself._

_But all these other people, they out-numbered the two she held dearest._

_She didn't know who to believe anymore._

_Before Jade could process what was going on, Rose chanted something under her breath._

_"I wish I was you." Casey suddenly blurted out. _

_Jade's eyes widened at the claim. Rose just smirked, knowing this would be the outcome of her little spell._

_"You have people that actually love you for who you are. All I have are a bunch of fakes that follow me around for my looks and popularity." Her two right hand girls gasped. _

_"You really are lucky." Casey admitted. "I'd give anything to be you."_

_The truth spell._

* * *

As Jaden read his sister's closing of her letter, he frowned.

It said, "With all my hate, A long lost Jewel."

Jade wasn't capable of hating.

Her letters usually ended with, "With all my love, A living Jewel."

* * *

_"What are you doing?!" Jade shrieked. "Jaden! Jaden, help me!" she yelled. _

_Problem was, Jaden was out somewhere. And Rose was at her own house._

_'I know I've been bad, I know I'm not beautiful, smart, or in anyway valuable to this world, but what did I do to deserve this?' she mentally asked herself._

_Her finger got closer and closer to hitting the trigger._

_'I love you Jaden. I love you Rose. I love you two because you where the only ones that ever cared for me. Why aren't you here when I need you most? I'm going to die and you're probably out there, somewhere in this sick, sick world, enjoying the fresh air.'_

_A lone tear left her eye._

_'Where I- I, the worthless, ugly, freakish girl, am about to breathe my last breath of air. What, just what exactly did I do to deserve this?'_

_As if hearing her thoughts, the woman in black smirked and said the last thing that Jade ever heard in the world of the living. An answer to her question:_

_"You were created."_

* * *

What exactly happened to Jade that night, no one knew except the two present.

But Jaden and Rose would always remember it.

It was the day the two cried their hearts out.

It was the day Jade Emerald Yuki was stamped legally dead.

It was the day a new star appeared in the night sky,

It was the day her father skipped out work just to see her body for the last time.

It was the day her mother retired.

It was the day Domino City Middle School became boring, quiet, and uneventful.

Jaden missed her company.

Rose missed her smile.

Her father missed her eyes.

Her mother missed her voice.

Her teachers missed her tardiness.

The principle missed her frequent visits.

Her fellow students missed her attitude.

Everyone that ever came across Jade Emerald Yuki, missed her.

They all missed her presence in general.

Jade didn't know this.

To her, there are only two people on planet Earth that gave a damn about her.

And she loved them with all her heart.

Jaden had a sneaking suspicion, Jade didn't write that note.


	6. Lost Soul: VI

_..._

_I'm setting out two chaps because of the long wait. Sorry about that by the way. I've been... busy._

* * *

**This is the Life**

_**Chapter 6: A Jewel found**_

In a dark place, it was empty and quiet except for the thrashing of a fourteen-year-old girl.

Or, at least, what looked like a fourteen-year-old girl.

She had long, straight, light brown hair and her brown eyes shone with .

"Stop this!" the girl yelled at what seemed to be nothing. She was chained up to a wall and staring up at the ceiling. "No matter what, do NOT get Jay or Rose involved in this Cecelia!" she demanded.

"Do whatever you want with me." she huffed, letting her features calm, but still guarded. "But leave them out of this."

_**"Wait here, sweetheart." **_Voice chuckled evilly, _**"I'll be back in a little while. Now don't stress off your pretty little young head on an idea to get out of this place. You're stuck."**_

The "teen" smirked.

That's what she thought.

* * *

Little three year old Jason Yuki groaned in his sleep as he heard the doorbell ring. His mommy and daddy would get it soon, he thought. Wrong! The two were deep asleep. And so were Alex, Cassy, and Kathy.

Jason pouted as he got off of the bed he shared with Marina that night. Marina, Leslie, and Sy were staying until they got everything figured out about Rose. Marina shared the bed with Jason because she told her father she wanted to play with her friends that night. Alex didn't want to share a bed. No, he refused to. Syrus took the guest room, while Leslie was sleeping over at Cassidy's room.

It wasn't unusual at all.

Marina and Leslie would always have sleep overs at the Yuki's.

Jason walked over to the front door and reached for the doorknob, opening it as best as he could in his sleepy state.

He yawned and looked up at the teenage girl that stood at the doorway. Her mouth was agape as she stared at the mini-Jaden.

"Who are you? Are you sissy's friend?" he asked cutely.

* * *

"Every man has a place they call home, especially for this spell slash poem, so take me to Jaden Yuki's home, even if it's in the Kaiba dome?" The girl was questioning to herself if that would work.

Next thing she knew she was standing in front of a door._ 'I guess it'll work as long as it rhymes. Magic's not complicated.' _She didn't hesitate to ring the doorbell.

She waited...

And waited...

And waited...

_'IT'S BEEN FIVE SECONDS WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!'_

She angrily pushed the doorbell again.

A little while after she did, the door opened, revealing...

Her eyes widened and her jaw went slack.

"Who are you? Are you sissy's friend?" he asked.

He was just too cute for words!

_'A __**miniature **__Jaden Yuki?!' _The girl gasped.

"Sweetie, who's at the door?" A lady came into her view.

The lady had long blonde hair and caramel eyes. The girl's eyes traveled down the lady's form, stopping at her stomach. This lady was PREGNANT!

_'Is this really Jaden's house?'_

The fourteen-year-old's mind became confused. '_Just how long was I gone for?'_

The blonde eyed the girl suspiciously. "Do we know you? You look awfully familiar. Are you one of Cassidy and Katherine's classmates?" she asked, then looked her over once again. "Oh, no. You can't be. You're much to young."

The girl had to keep from rolling her eyes. _'I'm older than I look, lady.'_

She shut her mouth before she would say that out loud. She came to remember her real reason for coming here.

"Uh... do you know where Jaden Yuki lives?" she asked.

The blonde blinked, "Jay's my husband." she explained.

Brunette gasped. "He's _**married**_?!"

The blonde just tilted her head, confused, and nodded.

The girl's attention went back to Jason. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You. You're my nephew?" she asked in awe. Jason gave her a confused look.

"OH MY GOD I'M AN AUNT!" the girl squealed. Half in delight, half in confusion.

She was delighted that her brother didn't grow up alone after she left, and that he found someone worth his attention.

But she was confused as to who would ever be good enough for her older brother by about a year. Also, how long has she been gone anyway?

The girl's attention turned at a gasp from behind the blonde. Her eyes shone with happiness.

"Jade?" Jaden's voice asked, unsure that he was really seeing his deceased little sister. Alive and well, I might add. Alexis' eyes narrowed at her. This, to Jade didn't know why.

A huge grin smacked itself upon Jade's facial features. "JADEN!" she screamed in joy and ran past Alexis and Jason, straight to Jaden. Jumping into the older man's arms.

She giggled when his arms immediately went around her waist. "Oh my gosh, I missed you so much." he whispered softly into her ear.

Leslie, Katherine, and Cassidy walked into the room, hearing the loud noise they were making from the room. Jade glanced at the trio.

She gaped, not letting go of Jaden.

They looked like _**her**_.

"Daddy, why is their a fourteen-year-old girl hugging you in the middle of our living room?" Katherine asked.

"Not to mention she looks just like we did at her age." Cassidy observed. "Except we had blonde streaks in our hair."

"So I have two nieces and a nephew?" Jade asked Jaden, finally letting go. "How fucking long have I been dead?" Jaden lightly cringed when Jade said 'dead' specifically.

"You're 37." Jaden answered with an age instead of years. "I'm 39. Oh, and I have another son." Jade gaped.

"I'm getting WAY too old!" she shrieked. "And I still look like a fricken fourteen-year-old." she humphed. "Now... let's see." she began to think. She was probably thinking up a spell in her head to make her look older, but not that old.

Jaden rolled his eyes at his younger sister's tactic, he tapped her on the shoulder. Jade turned around toward him and raised an eyebrow. Jaden began to chant a spell, "It's been too long since you have aged, so make Jade's body grow today."

Jade's eyes widened as she ran to find a mirror. Soon, she found one that showed her whole reflection. Everyone, including little Jason, followed. (Marina, Alex, and Syrus were still asleep.)

Jade watched as her curves became more definite, and her thighs a little bigger, her breasts enlargened, her hair grew longer, her legs grew longer, and her face more mature. "STOP!" she ordered and the aging stopped.

Jade smirked at her knew appearance. "Yes. I can totally work with this." she winked at Jaden through the mirror, "Thanks."

Jaden sighed, "You stopped it when the aging process reached seventeen. What did heaven do to you?"

Jade laughed. "I guess Sarah rubbed off." she shrugged.

Alexis gasped and turned to her husband, "I wanna look younger! How come you never told us about this magic you had before?" she pouted. "I thought you loved me!"

Jaden sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Jade laughed, "How many months in is she?"

"Four." Katherine answered for her father.

Jade nodded, "Five more months Jaden." she smirked. "Hang in there."

Cassidy's attention turned back to Jade. "Who's the hottie in our house?" she asked her father.

Jaden chuckled.

Jade smiled widely. "I already love your kids!"

Jason walked up to Jade and held out his arms. Jade smiled and happily picked him up. He grinned. "Auntie Jade rocks!" he exclaimed.

"THAT'S JADE?!" Katherine shrieked. Leslie visible stiffened.

"When did we start making friends with the evil side?" she growled.

Jade frowned and turned to Jaden.

"You be quiet." he demanded from Leslie. "This is my sister and she did not take your mother."

Jade's eyes widened and she turned back to examine Leslie.

She looked just like...

"Where's Rosalinda?" Jade suddenly blurted out. Jaden cringed.

"Where. Is. My. Best friend. In the whole entire world?!" she demanded, being careful not to yell in Jason's ear.

"Well..."

"She was kidnapped." Leslie growled. Yes, she was certainly Rosalinda Haven's daughter. This, to Jade took note of.

Jade's eyes widened, and events from earlier came back to her mind. "She wouldn't..."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Cecelia."

* * *

Rose groaned. "Really, Cece?" she crossed her arms. "You've really gone off the deep end."

"Whatever." Cece shrugged. "So will you do it?"

"No." Rose refused, "I'm not a bad person. Why am I even here? Only two witches can perform the spell." she pointed out.

"Oh," Cece chuckled evily, "Yes, I know. Come with me." she grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her over to a dark room.

When Cece turned on the lights, in the middle of the room were broken chains. Cece growled. "She escaped. Probably with magic." she realized. "We need to get her to come back. But how?"

Rose rose an eyebrow as she watched her friend from collage think.

"I got it! She'll come running once she finds out you're gone." Cece snapped. "We'll just sit and relax."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm in as long as it doesn't involve Jaden and the others."

Cece smirked. Oh, it didn't involve Jaden or her other friends. It involved an ex-best friend.

But She didn't count.

"Deal."


	7. Lost Soul: VII

"You guys ready?" Jade asked.

Nods.

Jade groaned in annoyance, "Then grab on!" Hastily, everyone did grab on.

"You know, if you just tell me where we're going, I can take the others." Jaden suggested.

Jade sighed, "Can't your kids do this? How about Rose's?"

"I never trained them..."

"Idiot." She growled, "Just because I died doesn't mean you can put your magical past behind you until I magically come back to life."

Jaden tilted his head, "How are you here anyway?"

Jade growled, "Fu-" Quick to correct herself, realizing the children in the room, "Freaking Cecelia hired some kind of wizard to bring me back to life with a freaking revival spell." she scowled. "Sarah and Lakey are probably going nuts over trying to find me." she mumbled under her breath. Although Jaden heard her quite alright. "Well, let's go! We got a mother to save!"

_**Rose Truesdale, in to which has gone missing**_

_**Had not so much as to escaped from me.**_

_**For the whole time she's been gone, I've been silently wishing.**_

_**Take us all, the ones in this chain, for it's her we want to see.**_

* * *

_Rose cried._

_his was the first funeral she's ever been at, and she hoped that it would be the last._

_And it just so happened, that in that casket in the front of the church, was her bestest friend in the whole entire world._

_"It'll be okay." Jaden tried to reassure her, though his eyes were stained red. "She wouldn't want you to be crying over her." She smiled sadly, leaning my head on the older boy's shoulder._

_What he just said was completely, utterly true. Rose felt Jaden's arms go around her in a comforting embrace. This let Rose hug him back tightly, leaving no space at all inbetween them. Her crying became louder as she burried her head into the crook of Jaden's neck._

_"I bet if she were here," he joked, trying to lighten the ever so darkening mood, "She'd be yelling at us to stop worring over her. That she was fine."_

_The sad energy around them seemed to lighten a bit._

_They had no idea that exactly what Jaden suggested, was actually happening by affar._

_Even though her mind and body were gone._

_Her heart and soul would forever be with them._

* * *

"So." Rose started, striking up a different conversation to bring a little light into the dark dungon. "How have you been since college?"

Cece shrugged. "Boring without you around."

Rose chuckled, "Naturally."

"I still can't believe a badass like you married a goody-two-shoes." Cece commented.

"Sy's sweet." Rose began, "He kinda rubbed off on me after I dropped out of college. Met him at a library. Besides, opposites attract. Also, he doesn't even know much about my childhood - or adolesenthood for that matter."

Cece pouted teasingly, "Oh? So you never told them about mwa?" Then she backtracked on what Rose admitted, "Wait a second. A _library_? You **hate **studying!" she gaped.

A blush that matched Rose's name adorned her cheeks. "I wasn't even in school. Why would you think I was studying?" She defended herself quite quickly.

Cece snickered, "Then what exactly _were_ you doing?"

Her face got even redder, but Cece insisted she tell her. Rose complied soon enough.

The Flower never could say no to her _**bestest**_ friend in the whole _**universe**_.

* * *

_**Ring! BRRRRRRRRing!**_

_The young girl turned in her bed, groaning at the sound of her phone going off, most likely the alarm she set on it._

_But as it continued ringing, Rose got restless and grabbed the phone, ready to turn the alarm off._

_But instead, on the screen was a familiar name- or, at the very least, a familar nickname:_

_Jay-Bird_

_Rose blinked. Then quickly hit accept to hear the voice of her friend._

_**"Hey Rosey! I bet I woke you up, didn't I?" **_

_Rose scoffed playfully, a big smiled suddenly slapped onto her facial features. "Sure did, babe."_

_She could actually see Jaden smirk in her head as she called him 'babe'. So what they weren't together anymore? Didn't mean they couldn't still tease._

_**"Now, sweetie, feel special. I'm going to be late to the exams because I needed to talk to you beforehand."**_

_Jaden wasn't one for giving cute pet-names, but when he did, it was only teasing._

_Rose grinned, "You're always late to school. It's nothing to need to feel special about. So, what's up?" She twirled her finger around one of her red curls._

_She bought some dye remover the day she got to the new city. Her naturally red hair coming back into view as her accidently dyed blonde hair slowly disappeared._

_She guessed the thought of undying her hair from the color her best friend made it didn't come across her at any point when her best friend was... when she was... here..._

_**"Oh, just calling to remind you to wake you up for your first day of regular school. Still can't believe you didn't want to come here to DA with me. I'm going to miss you, you know." **_

_Rose laughed, "Yeah, thanks. And, just so you know, I would have LOVED to have went to DA with you, but Mom insisted I don't bother with such nonesense and go to a highschool that actually gives me a life." She sighed. "I actually worked hard enough to skip a grade in order to go to high school with you and end up without you." When Jaden didn't respond, she kept talking. "I'll miss you too, love ya."_

_As friends. Don't get any ideas._

_**"I'm already late for my exams, I need to go Rosey."**_

_Rose pouted, "Please stay on. I'll be late for school aswell, but I don't care if I get to talk to you." Jaden chuckled on his end._

_"Okay."_

_Good thing too._

_Because what Rose didn't realize at the moment was that this would be the last time she would hear Jaden Yuki's voice._

_Or, at least, Jay-Bird's voice._

* * *

"So, what now?" Jaden asked. His younger sister huffed.

"Looks like her little castle is enchanted. Only she can enter and exit this place."

"Well, at least we appeared outside of it." Leslie sighed from behind.

The three little ones were left behind with Alexis - although reluctantly. You see, Alexis really wanted to go and make sure her friend was OK, but she had to stay behind and make sure the kids don't get into any trouble.

Also, Jade pointed out that the dungon was no place for a pregnant woman, no matter how strong said pregnant woman was. Whips and chains weren't good to be around when you're carrying a life. Especially not if they could be used against you.

"Hey Jay, I bet if all of us used our magic at once, we could easily break the enchantment." Jade grinned at her idea.

Jaden rose an eyebrow, "And just what do you mean by _all of us_?"

Jade glanced at the trio of teens, "Why us, my nieces, and best friend's daughter of course."

Said teenage girls gasped. "We... we don't know how!" Katherine exclaimed.

Jade frowned, "Well surely you two are magical. The whole side of your father's family is!" she revealed, practically shrieking.

"We're not! At least... I don't think so..." Cassidy said.

Jade shot a glare that could kill at her older brother. Jaden put his hand up in surrender, "Yes they are, okay?" he revealed, which caused a few to gasp. "I kinda put a spell on them to hide their powers. Rosey obviously put one on Leslie and Marina too. If not they would have been flying around before they learned to walk!"

Cassidy and Katherine gaped at their father, an obvious gleam in their eyes. "We can fly?!" Leslie also gave a similar reaction, except she was more concerned with having been put on a spell while just a newborn!

"Ugh!" Jade huffed, crossing her arms. "I was always the one break the news. Looks like it's still that way. Reverse the spell." she ordered.

Jaden sighed and looked toward his first daughters. They looked up at him in wonder. He winced and turned back to Jade, "I don't want to hurt them..." he pouted. "They're my little girls!"

The twins rolled their eyes, but giggled at their daddy's actions.

Jade sighed (there seems to be a lot of that going on), "Hey babes, you think you can take a little pinch? All Jay's gonna do is recite the spell to unlock the spell and you'll suddenly feel a rush of energy, you _**might **_just lose a little control for a second too..." she asked the girls (Katherine and Cassidy).

Kathy and Cassy quickly nodded, excited about the fact they were actual witches (and not the bad kind either).

"How about me?" Leslie asked, pointing a finger to herself in confusion. She turned to her father, who was still in shock of finding out that his wife was a witch.

"Sorry sweetheart," Jade began, "only the one who put the spell on you in the first place can break it."

This caused Leslie to frown just slightly.

* * *

_Rose rushed into her school, she was way late. Jaden would probably get to school on time but she couldn't say the same for herself. When Jay called her, he was already dressed and ready to run to the Kaiba Dome. This was while he was talking to Rose on the phone, who was still on her bed, clad in her PJs._

_She was now up and ready for school, dressed in a skirt and a blouse. But... there was one problem... she was already 30 minutes late to her first period class._

_Oh well. _

_"Hey! You late too?" a girl ran up to Rose and chuckled. "So how were you late? Overslept? Miss the bus?"_

_Rose's mouth formed a smirked, "Nah, just talking on the phone." _

_"Boyfriend?" the other girl asked._

_"Ex." Rose stated simply. "We broke up because I had to move. Besides, he's going to a boarding school that probably has a bunch of pretty girls, not to mention he's older than me. I come from Japan!"_

_"In peace?" the girl joked._

_Rose laughed and stopped her running, they were at the school, they could handle walking the rest of the way to their already late class. "Of course!"_

_"I'm Cecelia, or Cece." Cecelia introduced herself. "Badass."_

_Rose smirked, "Rosalinda, I prefer Rose. Badass." _

_"Well in that case, we'll get along just great. So, how many detentions have you gotten last year?" Cece asked._

_Rose thought for a moment, then sweatdropped, "I get one practically every day of the week with the people I hang with."_

_Oh, this would certaintly be the start of a great __**friendship**_.

* * *

Cecelia watched Rose as she took a sip of the drink she gave her.

Certaintly Cece never wanted Rose in any danger, she had no intention of hurting her bestie.

In highschool, Cece and Rose immediately became fast friends. Having most of the same classes, skipping said classes, and calling the principal by his first name. Yep, they were fast friends.

When Cece caught Rose doing a bit of magic to manipulate her detention time _just _a **tiny **bit. Cece was shocked, but she knew how to handle these things.

Cece's family were full of witches and warlocks. With her... they just happened to skip a gene.

After that, Rose broke out into stories and stories about her and her best friend Jade Yuki, who happened to pass away several months ago.

This to which Cece was not satisfied. So she got an older brother to cast a spell on Rose.

All her real memories along with Jade and Jaden Yuki were then replaced with fake memories consisting of Rose and Cece.

From what Rose could remember, her and Cece were best friends ever since kindergarten.

But Cece was broken from her thoughts when the door slammed open.

Rose's eyebrow rose and in walked the female version of a seventeen year old Jaden Yuki.

Oh who ever could this be?

* * *

_I'm not a poet! I'm not good at this rhyming stuff! Grrr!_

_Oh, and three guesses for who showed up._

_;)_


	8. Lost Soul: VIII

o-o-o-o

...

**This is the Life**

_**Lost Soul Edition**_

_**Chapter 8: Did You Forget?**  
_

* * *

_**These girls enchanted**_

_**Are a magical two**_

_**Don't take it for granted**_

_**It's a gift these shrew must use**_

* * *

Rose rose an eyebrow at the girl, "Is this that chick you wanted?" she asked Cecelia.

Cecelia was smirking as she watched the rest of the group enter her dungon. She nodded at Rose's question and continued to smirk in victory.

Rose watched as the rest entered too. She gasped and dropped her drink, making it spill to the ground. "Syrus, Jaden, girls what are you guys doing here?" After she asked this she turned to Cece accusingly. "You said this didn't involve anyone I knew!"

"I doesn't." Cece sighed. "Your friends just happened to run into my actual target. I just want the girl."

Rose calmed slightly. "Guys!" she began. "Please leave, this has nothing to do with you." She gestured to Jade. "We just want whatever that girl's name is."

Jade gasped. "You don't remember me?" she asked, hurt. "It's Jade! Your best friend!"

Rose crossed her arms, "I don't know what you're talking about, Cece's been my best friend since I was 5."

Jaden groaned, "I have a horrible case of dèjá vu."

"Dèjá vu? How?" Jade asked, forgetting about their current problem.

"Remember Jesse?"

"That blue haired kid I liked?"

"Jesse?"

"You liked Uncle Jesse?"

"Uncle?!"

Just incase you're wondering, those talking went in this order: Jaden, Jade, Syrus, Katherine, Jade.

"Oh my gosh!" Cassidy laughed. "Wait 'til Julie hears this!"

"Jaden? What have you been up to in the years of my absence?" Jade asked, slightly ticked. "I leave you alone for a second and you suddenly have a pregnant wife, two teenage daughters, two little boys, a million friends, and a load of cash! Are hiding anything else from me?!"

"Well, I'm fused with a Duel Spirit. I can control Haou. I've met Yugi personally. I've been to other dimentions. I've saved the world several times. And other normal things. Oh, and Yugi passed his title onto me."

Anime sweatdrop.

"Yes. Totally normal." Cecelia rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Jay." She smiled innocently, "Don't you remember dating me back in High School? We went to Juiry Academy together with Rose. I don't know what you're doing with these strangers, but you won't stab one of your best girl friends in the back, I'm sure."

Rose's eyes widened. "That was you Jay? Oh my gosh I can't believe I don't remember."

Jade's face was plastered with a flabbergasted look as she turned to stare at her unexpecting elder brother.

"Me?" Jaden asked, confused. But then he looked Cecelia straight into her eyes.

Cecelia's eyes turned from its normal brown color to blue and red.

Jaden's eyes turned from its original brown color to Yubel's green and orange ones.

Cecelia growled as Jaden continued to stare back without losing a bit of his power.

Jaden/Yubel smirked. _**"You won't take us. You're too week Kirasaku."**_

Wide eyes and gasps.

This enraged Cecelia more, making her hetromatic eyes glow brighter than the man's in front of her.

Yubel retreated and Jaden's eyes turned back to normal.

So did Cece's.

Cece smirked, "Remember sweetie?" Jaden's eyes were covered by his bangs, but this soon changed when he looked up to where he was called from.

His eyes were dull.

"Yeah, I remember."

-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Hey Jay," Jade began, turning to look her brother in the eyes, "Promise me something."_

_"What is it sis?" Jaden asked, concerned. _

_"Promise me that if anything ever happens to either one of us, you'll never forget me." she said, almost in a whisper tone._

_Jaden frowned, "I could never forget you."_

_Jade smiled, but a tear made it's way down her cheek. "I know."_

* * *

"Jaden, no!" Jade cried. She started to run over to her brother's side, but was pulled back by Syrus. "Let me go!" Tears made their way down her cheeks, "...My brother needs me..." she whispered.

"Jaden," Cece began, faking a look of confusion. "Do you know what that girl's talking about?"

"No. I've never seen her before in my life."

_You've forgotten._

* * *

_"Hey Lakey," Jade smiled kicking her feet in the water, "Do you miss your family and friends?"_

_Lakey sighed, "Yeah, I do. I sometimes wish I could go back, if only for a day, and just say 'Hi'. Tell them I'm alright and that they'll all have amazing futures."_

_Jade turned to look at him, "I wasn't allowed to look into my future, or any of my friends or family's future either. I think I'm supposed to go back. He told me not to get accustomed to this place."_

_Lakey shrugged, "He might of meant that you were going to start your new life soon, your reincarnation."_

_"Yeah... It was probably that, right? I mean, you can't go back from the dead." Jade sighed. _

_Lakey frowned, "Tell them I said 'Hi'." He whispered softly, "When you go back, tell them that I love and miss them."_

_"So you do believe..."_

_"Yeah, I believe in magic."_

_"Miracles."_

_"I believe in __**you**__."_

* * *

"Cecelia stop!" Jade screamed. And, to Jade's surprise, Cecelia did stop, and Jaden was standing in place. "Cece... he's okay." Jade walked closer and closer to the older brunette girl. "Lakey still loves you. He'll never stop."

Cecelia's shoulders shook, and she looked down.

Jade was close enough to Cece to put her hands on her shoulders now.

"He missed you C. I swear he thinks about you everyday." Jade laughed lightly. "It's gotten a tad bit annoying even."

Quiet sobs left Cece's demeanor.

"I now he's not able to come back forever, but he told me himself that he'd do anything to see you again. He loves you Cece, and he always will. You don't have to do this. I'll perform the spell, you just needed to ask. I'd do anything for a friend..." Jade smiled.

"But... he..."

"He's still there. He's in your heart." Jade gave, "And as long as you have that memory of a loving man who risked his life for you, he'll always be with you. He's encouraging you to move on."

"Lakey's one of a kind." Cecelia argued. "No one could take his place."

"I know."

Cecelia was so caught up with Jade, that the two didn't even notice Jaden's small, silent steps toward Rose.

"He wants to see Rocky too. Misses her with all his heart." Jade snorted, "Sorry, wrong choice of words." Cece let out a small laugh. "He misses you two with all his _soul_."

_**Your memories have been tampered with,**_

"So, if you just ask nicely, I'd be happy to chant a spell for Lakey to come back for a full day."

_**So I'm going to give your real ones back.**_

"O-okay Jade. Sorry about everything. I never knew anyone could be as nice as Rose, so I couldn't stand losing someone else."

_**Don't worry, because once this is over with,**_

"One problem, we're going to need Rose to perform the spell."

_**You'll have your real friends back.**_

"Not a problem at all, Rose is no longer under my influence."

Rose blinked and looked around, her gaze then turned to Jaden. Her eye's widened. "Jay! Is it really you? I can't believe I forgot about you and Jade!"

(I really felt like ending here, but that would make this short-ish-er.)

Jaden gave her a cheeky grin, cheery as ever, "Hi Rosey!"

Rose laughed in glee.

"Woah Jay, you should consider talking on acting." Jade suggested in an amused tone, "I really thought Cece had you on her control." A smirk played at the corner of Jaden's lips. "So Rose, what'cha been up to? Getting married to shorty, having kids, not telling them they have this magical power they possess?"

Rose blushed. "Yeah. It's been weird." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

* * *

**So that's it. Part One of This is the Life is almost over. I'm going to be updating slower though, as you can see. **

_**This is the Life**_

_**Part One: Lost Soul**_

_**Part Two: Kira and Cristopher Yuki**_

**That's all I have at the moment, I don't know if there will be a Part Three or not.**


	9. Lost Soul: Epilogue

_..._

_So at first, I had a whole different Epilogue set up, but then my laptop broke down and I lost all my progress. But I can say, this is WAY better than what I first planned out. _

_Okay, one question:_

_Should I write part two as a sequel? _

_I much rather write part two as a sequel, because it's going to be Kira and the gang's adventures at Duel Academy. And that'll take a lot of chapters, including their second and third year, and I plan on keeping those together. _

_So I much rather write it as a sequel. _

* * *

**This is the Life**

_**Lost Soul: Epilogue**_

"Jetzu! I got it, I got it!" Ten-year-old Joanna Jacey Rhodes cheered. She ran back over to her group of friends, which consisted of ten others at the moment, her being the youngest in the group. Joanna had brown hair with natural red highlights, her eyes were a bright blue. She had fair skin, and the only thing her mother, Britney Bianca Rhodes, single mom, told her about Joanna's father was that she got her dark red highlights from him. Joanna's energetic, carefree attitude though, came from her grandfather. Joanna wore white shorts, a blue blouse, and running shoes. She carried a black ball at her side, handing it over to the older boy. They were in the Yuki's front yard, playing ball.

"Thanks Jo," Jetzu Anderson offered the girl a small smile as he took the ball back into his own hold. Jetzu was eleven, only older than Joanna by eight months. The youngest Anderson looked much like his own father, Jesse Anderson. Though instead, Jetzu had deep, dark orange eyes, that seemed could see straight through your very soul, not his dad's teal blue ones. In this which separated him from the rest of his siblings. Also unlike the rest of his siblings, he had dark blue hair, much like Zane Truesdale. Which of whom he was not related to in any way. He was also rather reserved with others, but open with those he felt closer to. But no, he wasn't the sore thumb in his family, his mother took that cake.

Before the group of children could revert back to their previous game though, a woman exited the house through the front door, entering the game-zone. "Hey kids!" She greeted, smiling. This was Jade Yuki, and though her real age was that of forty-eight, she still looked to be in her late twenties. She had straight brown hair and eyes that matched, but none of the kids were focused on that, they rather gaze at the plate in her hand. On this plate, "Cookies?" She giggled as she was practically tackled by each of the eleven children.

"Thanks Aunt Jade!" The eldest child, Jason Yuki said in usion with his younger twin brother, Alexander Yuki. The two were fourteen-years-old, and the only other kids that were fourteen were Jessica and Marina. Jessica and Marina were only several weeks younger than the Yuki twins. And as of five months, Jason and Jessica have been dating. Jessica was not weirded out at all that her boyfriend's Aunt used to date her Dad either. Alex and Marina were in an on/off relationship, but were always best friends, no matter how weird it got. It didn't matter to them that Marina's Mom used to be Alex's Dad's girlfriend. Their on/off relationship was currently on.

Jason and Alex were identical. They were quite literally younger versions of their father, without the two-toned style. Their hair was the color of the darker brown portion of their father's hair, with the bottom spiked as well as the bangs framing their faces, both eyes the color of sweet milk chocolate. The two were carbon copies of their father's personality, attitude, and in physical appearance. Except they at least had their mother's smarts. Well, somewhat anyway.

Marina Kayla Truesdale had long, curly red-orange hair that reached mid-waist, going longer if straightened out. She had greyish brown eyes, a combination of both her Mom and Dad. Marina was the three 'S's sneaky, [somewhat] shy, and stubborn, just like Mom, a little bit of Daddy. Though she did get rid of most of her 'Syrus Traits' after Cassidy and Katherine reunited and got their family back together. Rosalinda also made sure her daughter knew how to defend herself.

Jessica Rayne Anderson had long, curly blue hair which was in a pony-tail that almost went all the way down her back. Loose strands of hair framed her face perfectly. She also had her Daddy's beautiful emerald green eyes, but that's not all, she had her Daddy wrapped around her finger. She was a Daddy's girl, if you will. She didn't get everything she wanted like a spoiled brat, but she was usually always good, so her father never saw a problem. Keep in mind, usually being the key word.

"Where's Daddy?" The eleven-year-old Kira piped up, taking a chocolate chip cookie from the platter. Kira Jaeliyne Yuki and her younger, fraternal twin brother by two minutes, Cristopher Kyle Yuki, were the youngest Yuki's from Jaden and Alexis, but not the youngest in general. The current youngest Yuki was Katherine's son, Gabriel. Kira and Cris were born early, but that's a story for another chapter, so they were about a month younger than Jetzu.

"Yeah," Nathan contributed to the interrogation, "Uncle Jay was supposed to be teaching us some more shadow magic today." Nathaniel Marcus Rhodes was the youngest of Attticus and Venessa Rhodes. Joanna Rhodes being his niece. But Joanna never called Nathan her 'Uncle', it would be weird for the both of them, especially since Joanna was technically only four months younger than her own uncle.

Kira kind of stuck out in the group of pre-teens, since she was the only one with heterochromatic eyes. Her left eye being a teal color, and her right eye being the same dark orange as Jetzu's eyes. Kira's hair was a light brown, sometimes mistaken for a dirty blonde color. Her hair was slightly wavy, and in layers. Though her eyes sometimes earned her the nickname of 'freak', her Mom prided her in being the most beautiful daughter ever. Her Dad being no exception. In which the older Yuki girls, Cassidy and Katherine, marvel at.

Cristopher's eyes also stuck out, along with Jetzu's and his sister's. He had sharp, golden eyes that could scare you at the slightest glance, and shaggy, dirty blonde hair that he inherited from his mother. Everything about him complimented his perfectly tanned skin in every single way. And even though he was born two minutes after his sister, he protected her like he was her big brother. Kira was never called a freak when Chris was around. Though she always reminded Cris that she could take care of herself, and that the names didn't bother her at all.

Nathan had icy, light pink hair, which he swore made him look girly, but every one of the girls and women he knew begged to differ. They claim it made him more attractive. His eyes were a dark brown, darker than anyone else's eyes in his family. And he just had this dark aura around him that said "don't mess with me", but he was a generally nice guy like his father, Atticus Rhodes. Although, if you did mess with him, or any of his friends for that matter, don't expect him to stay his nice self towards you.

"Jay's picking up Mika and Miko," Jade responded to her niece's previous question, "There's an emergency at the hospital and they need Mandy to perform immediate surgery." Miko and Mika were the daughters of Mandy Wright, previously a Princeton. Miko was nine-years-old, while Mika was eight. Mandy was the best surgeon at the Domino Hospital, while her husband was a working officer.

"When he comes home we train, right?" Chris asked, earning a nod from Jade. Kira, Chris, Nathan, and Jetzu were all training under Jaden, learning to control their shadow magic. Ten-year-old Andrew Bradley Hassleberry, Tyranno and Violet Hassleberry's youngest, already learned how to control his dino power, something Tyranno never bothered accomplishing. Also, eleven-year-old Destiny Silvia Pheonix can sometimes see the future, this was revealed when she turned seven. Although, Destiny can't yet control when she does see the future, they usually come in dreams.

Andrew, nicknamed Drew, has shaggy hair in which is a mixture of dirty blonde, and dark brown. He has green, animal-like eyes, that come with his Dino DNA. Drew was told that his father, when he was fourteen, was digging up dinosaur bones and a rock fell on him causing him to break his leg. And so they used the dinosaur bones that he dug up to replace his broken leg. So from then on out Tyranno's had some Dino DNA, which he passed on to Drew.

Destiny has layered, icy purple hair that stopped just below her shoulders, completed with her beautiful, big, dark blue eyes. Silver hair clips held back her bangs from getting into her eyes, two on each side. Destiny only tells people who need to know about her visions, so if it's anything major, if can be avoided.

"Yeah," Jade answered. She put down the cookies on a table and turned to leave, but then turned back, remembering something, "Oh, and Jace, Al, there's mail for you in the livingroom." She added, then entering the house again. Jason and Alex exchanged a look, then quickly went inside to retrieve their letters.

"What was that about?" Drew asked, arms crossed. The now nine children began taking their own seats at the picnic table. From left to right, on the side closest to the house, sat: Marina and Jessica, with two seats saved for Jason and Alex next to each girl. On the farther side, sat: Nathan, Drew, Jetzu, Cris, Kira, and Joanna. It was a long picnic table.

"They've been waiting for their letter of acceptance to Duel Academy. I already got mine, now I just need to take the exams to determine my ranking. " Jessica explained. "They can't wait to go to the school their dad saved multiple times."

"I didn't get mine yet either." Marina groaned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Dad said that I could get it anytime from now to August next year." While the girls talked, the guys were having their own conversation, but that wasn't important at the time.

"Don't worry, " Joanna imputed into the conversation, "Mara and Mark work there. They'll be sure to tell you if you get in." Marina shot her a small glare, "I mean when you get in! Because we all know you will." Joanna quickly corrected herself.

"Nice save Jo." Kira whispered to her, a smirk playing at her lips. Kira and Joanna were also related, Kira's mom being Alexis Yuki, former Rhodes. Joanna gave Kira an annoyed look and sighed. Kira just smiled at her, chuckling softly.

A loud _splash _from behind took everyone's attention out of their individual conversations. The group instinctively got up and ran to the Yuki's backyard. And oh, what a sight that was. Looking up, you could see Jason cracking up on the second floor patio, looming down to the large pool in the backyard. Jade, who also heard the splash and got there a couple of seconds before the group, hand her hands covering her mouth, preventing her laughs from escaping. A couple of the nine individuals that just got there also found themselves holding back laughter, while the others just stared at what was in front of them, grinning. In the pool was Alex fully clothed and thoroughly soaked. He was glaring up at his brother, fists clenched tightly at his sides. But that soon changed.

When Kira could no longer hold it in. Alex's glare left Jason, finding the preteen more vulnerable. A smirk found its way to Alex's features, "You find this funny, don't ya, little sis?" Kira could only nod, and although she knew what was coming next, she didn't move from her spot. Alex jumped out of the pool using his upper body strength, hurrying toward the expecting girl, and picked her up bridal style. Kira could only squirm in her older brothers arms, still grinning, but the laughter long gone. Alex laughed as he jumped right back into the pool, now getting Kira soaked along with him.

"INCOMING!" Jason warmed, jumping into the pool himself, joining his twin brother and younger sister. This made a very large splash, considering the fall, making Kira, who was still in Alex's arms, shriek, and Alex wince as dozens of drops of water collided with their skin.

Jessica and Marina shared a look, both grinning mischievously. And both girls then simultaneously raced toward the pool, jumping in with an enormous splash, die to the double jump. Not long afterwards, everyone else, save the adult, was in the pool, splashing about and just having fun.

"Oh yeah," Alex paused, "We got excepted by Duel Academy!"

* * *

_I'm literally posting this at the public library. My updates will be slow from now until I get my baby back._

_I wrote this on a tablet, which was seriously hard. The tablet sucks so I had to wait 'til I could come here, to the library, to edit and correct this chapter. Sorry 'bout that._

_I can't wait to post the [maybe] sequel/next chapter._

_I want my laptop back **now**._


End file.
